The disclosed embodiments relate generally to a method and system for a design with metadata, and more particularly to a system and method for automatically assigning items to printable media. Design metadata may be used to facilitate design reuse across multiple print structures such as different pieces of media in a marketing campaign.
Variable information (VI) printing allows different content, such as graphics, images and text, to be dynamically printed on various printable media in a print job. For example, a set of postcards, each with a similar basic layout, can each be printed with a different name and address.
While content can be modified for the same type of printing job (i.e., changing the address for a postcard), layout and content cannot currently be varied automatically based on the structure of the assembled media (e.g., poster to carton). Currently, the design of each piece of media in a marketing campaign is separately determined. For example, a marketing campaign could include a postcard, a brochure and a gift box. While much of the same content will appear on each piece of media for the marketing campaign, the design of each piece of media must be separately determined, such as by a marketing manager and a graphic designer. This process is inefficient and time consuming.